La légende du Roi Singe
by Alounet
Summary: Univers Alternatif / Bulma, jeune princesse de l'Ouest tente de retrouver le Dieu Shenron pour échapper à un mariage forcé. Sur sa route, elle rencontre un garcon a queue de singe, un magicien, un elfe, le prince des voleurs...
1. La princesse et le Singe

**La Légende du Roi Singe**

_Voilà un petit conte que j'ai écrit il y a bien des années et qui s'inspire directement du manga… J'ai écrit plusieurs petits chapitres retraçant donc les aventures du Roi Singe et de ses amis…_

_Cette histoire se déroule dans une réalité alternée à celle que nous connaissons de Dragon Ball. Un monde encore plus fantaisiste et féérique. Les personnages garderont à peu de choses près le même caractère, des similitudes seront présentes entre l'arrivée des personnages et le style des évènements par rapport au manga. Disons que je reprend le manga et que je le transpose dans un autre monde. J'espère que certains d'entre vous allez aimer cette histoire !_

_Bonne lecture ____ Tout en sachant que les personnages n'appartiennent qu'au fabuleux Akira Toriyama !_

Chapitre 1 – La Princesse et le Singe

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, une histoire qui commence dans le territoire le plus important du monde, dans l'Ouest du Royaume. En ce temps là, cette partie était gouvernée par un puissant Roi. Ce Roi était également un des plus grands savants au monde. Grâce à nombreuses de ses inventions, il finit, au fil des ans, par prendre le contrôle du Royaume et se retrouva avec le pouvoir. Un pouvoir que beaucoup lui enviait, bien évidemment.

Il y avait également un autre empire, très important, l'empire du Ruban Rouge. Tandis que le Roi était un pacifiste avec des idées très utopiques, le Ruban Rouge rêvaient plutôt de guerre et de terreur. Cet empire là développa avec les années une puissante armée, quasi invincible. Si bien que, le Roi, bien qu'étant le plus riche, se retrouvait par moment pieds et poings liés face à eux.

Le roi avait également une fille. La plus belle du Royaume. Celle-ci s'appelait Bulma. Cette jeune princesse qui venait de fêter ses seize ans était tout aussi intelligente que son père. Gracieuse, avec ses longs cheveux bleus, beaucoup espéraient obtenir sa main. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille, le Roi avait passé un accord avec le Commandant de l'empire du Ruban Rouge. Pour ses seize ans, elle se verrait épouser à un des hommes choisis par le Ruban Rouge. Mais la jeune fille, rêvant d'amour romantique telle qu'elle le lisait parfois dans les livres, tentait d'échapper à ce mariage forcé.

Elle se souvint alors d'une ancienne légende qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Celle-ci affirmait que le Dieu Shenron, puissant être magique aux pouvoirs incroyables, avait la possibilité de la sauver de cette situation. L'histoire de cette légende lui était encore très floue et elle ne possédait que très peu d'informations à ce sujet là.  
Mais à la veille du mariage, alors qu'elle n'avait pas même encore rencontré son prétendant, la jeune fille se décida de fuir l'Ouest du Royaume, à la recherche de ce Dieu.

Emportant avec elle le strict minimum, elle se retrouva en fuite. Le Roi, lorsqu'il le découvrit le lendemain matin, mit tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Mais la jeune Bulma était bien trop habile.

Alors qu'elle traversait un petit bois sur le dos de son cheval, la jeune fille percuta violemment quelque chose durant son périple. Elle se rendit bien compte qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant…

Cet enfant était très particulier. Bien que petit, il semblait très résistant et d'une force incroyable. Ce qui frappa la jeune princesse, ce fut sa queue de singe. Jamais elle n'avait vu auparavant de garçon avec ce genre d'attributs. Après avoir finalement décliné son identité, Bulma comprit que le jeune garçon n'était pas bien méchant. Ils sympathisèrent et le jeune garçon, prénommé Goku, invita la jeune princesse à manger dans sa petite maisonnette. Devant tant de sympathie, la jeune fille fut tout de même méfiante. De fils en aiguilles, la jeune princesse expliqua au jeune petit singe la raison de sa présence dans ses bois. Elle fuyait son Royaume à la recherche d'un Dieu appelé Shenron. Puis, elle proposa au jeune garçon de l'accompagner. Parce qu'il était très fort et qu'il possédait un bâton magique, Bulma se rendit compte qu'il lui serait bien utile dans cette aventure.

Le jeune Goku accepta bien volontiers, naïf comme il l'était. C'est ainsi qu'une amitié improbable, celle de la princesse et du singe, débuta. Ils se mirent en route, sur le cheval blanc de la princesse, parcourant le monde à la recherche du Dieu Shenron.

Mais la princesse n'était pas sans savoir que son père, tout comme l'armée du Ruban Rouge, lancerait leurs meilleurs soldats à sa recherche et que le temps lui était compté…


	2. Le Maitre et la Tortue

Chapitre 2 – Le Maître et la Tortue

La jeune princesse Bulma et son nouvel ami Goku s'étaient rencontrés il y a maintenant deux jours. Malheureusement, ils ignoraient dans quelle direction ils devaient vraiment se rendre pour retrouver le Dieu Shenron. De plus, ils devaient faire bien attention sur les chemins qu'ils prenaient. Les soldats de l'armée du Ruban Rouge étaient partout…

L'amitié naissante entre les deux jeunes enfants n'était pas sans mal. Goku qui jamais n'avait rencontré d'être humain était des plus stupéfaits devant la jeune et jolie princesse. Celle-ci le trouva vite insupportable, se demandant même si elle avait bien fait de l'emmener dans sa quête avec lui. De plus, le confort de son château manquait beaucoup à Bulma. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à manger, comme Goku, des insectes, du poisson et seulement des fruits.

Bientôt elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de partir. Peut-être que ce mariage forcé n'aurait pas était si mal après tout…

Le lendemain matin, sur leur route, ils firent la rencontre d'une grande tortue de mer. Celle-ci, assoiffée, semblait errait dans les montagnes depuis près d'un an. Tandis que la princesse, égoïste, voulait la laisser se débrouiller, le jeune Goku proposa de l'aider. La portant sur son dos, le jeune Goku la conduisit jusqu'à la mer, suivit de près par Bulma sur son cheval blanc. En chemin, un horrible monstre les arrêta, il voulait dévorer la tortue. Goku l'affronta et sortit rapidement victorieux du combat. La jeune princesse se rendit compte que finalement, Goku lui serait d'un grand atout si elle était amenée à combattre les soldats du Ruban Rouge.

Arrivé jusqu'à la mer, la tortue leur demanda d'attendre, afin qu'elle leur ramène une surprise pour les remercier de leur aide. Bulma et Goku, avec grand plaisir, savourèrent ces doux moments sur la plage. La tortue revint quelques heures plus tard, avec sur son dos, une sorte de vieil ermite. La princesse reconnaît aussitôt le maitre de la tortue. Il n'est autre que le célèbre Tortue Géniale, un puissant magicien très réputé dans le pays. Finalement, la princesse voit en lui un moyen de les aider dans leur quête et dans leur aventure.

Mais la pauvre jeune fille déchante bien vite. Ce magicien, aussi puissant soit-il, se révèle être un homme quelque peu… spécial. Alors qu'il donne avec grand plaisir une récompense au jeune Goku – un magnifique nuage magique lui permettant de voler à sa guise dans les airs – il propose un marché des plus douteux à la jeune princesse. Si elle accepte de lui montrer sa culotte, il lui donnera une information capitale pour retrouver le Dieu Shenron. Surprise, la princesse se rend compte que le magicien est capable de lire à travers son esprit. Déroutée, elle accepte, un peu honteuse, le marché du vieux magicien. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, le magicien Tortue Géniale révéla aux deux enfants la vérité. S'ils veulent retrouver le Dieu Shenron, ils auront besoin de l'aide d'un guide. Le guide est un petit Elfe, vivant dans une vallée non loin de là. S'ils retrouvent le guide et qu'ils parviennent à le convaincre de les accompagner, il pourra les mener jusqu'au Dieu Shenron.

Cette information en poche et le nuage magique avec eux, Bulma et Goku laissent repartir la tortue et son maître. Mais juste avant, le vieux maître offrit à Bulma une potion qu'il lui conseilla d'utiliser lors d'un déjeuner avec l'Elfe.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens reprirent la route en direction de la vallée.


	3. L'Elfe de la Vallée

Chapitre 3 – L'Elfe de la Vallée

Après avoir rencontré le magicien Tortue Géniale par l'intermédiaire de la tortue des mers, la princesse Bulma et son compagnon, Goku, étaient en route vers la vallée enchantée. D'après le magicien, c'est dans ces lieux qu'ils arriveraient à trouver l'Elfe Magique.

Malheureusement, les ennuis arrivèrent. Toujours pourchassé par les terribles soldats du Ruban Rouge, ces derniers les attaquèrent à l'entrée de la vallée. Tout d'abord obligé de prendre la fuite, le jeune Goku prit finalement la décision de les combattre. Armé de son bâton magique et de son nuage volant, il arriva, non sans mal, à déjouer les plans de l'armée et à les faire fuir. La jeune princesse ne vouait qu'admirer le courage du jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle se confia alors au jeune garçon, se demandant pourquoi finalement, il l'aider dans sa quête de cette façon. Le jeune Goku lui répondit simplement que son grand-père lui demanda d'être toujours très gentil avec les jeunes filles. De plus, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Bien que la jeune princesse ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui.

Reprenant leur marche, les deux amis entrèrent au plein cœur de la vallée enchantée. Après avoir demandé à plusieurs habitants de la vallée s'ils connaissaient l'Elfe Magique, ils se rendirent compte que personne n'était prêt à les aider. Ils étaient bien trop terrorisez par un horrible monstre qui hantait la vallée.

Déçu, les deux amis étaient bredouilles. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de se reposer dans une auberge, l'horrible monstre en question, un diable rouge, attaqua nos deux amis. Il enleva la jeune princesse. La trouvant très jolie, il décida qu'il l'épouserait le lendemain.

Mais Goku n'allait pas laisser faire les choses de cette façon. Il proposa de combattre le monstre en duel. Le monstre tenta de trouver tout un tas de ruse pour ne pas devoir affronter le jeune combattant. Notamment, il se changea tour à tour en différentes créatures.

Au bout d'un moment et devant l'entêtement du jeune garçon à la queue de singe, le monstre finit par retrouver son apparence d'origine. Celle d'un adorable petit cochon. Humilié et horrifié que quelqu'un ait pu découvrir sa véritable identité, le petit cochon s'enfuit.

La princesse Bulma se mit à sa recherche, persuadé qu'il pourrait les aider dans leur recherche de l'Elfe Magique. Une fois rattrapé, le petit cochon confia son secret.

Il est en réalité l'Elfe Magique qu'ils recherchent. Il a notamment la possibilité de se transformer en ce qu'il désire. Seulement, il ne garde que sa force initiale. La jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de douter quand à la révélation du petit cochon. Comment un être aussi insignifiant pouvait être l'Elfe Magique. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'il fut choisit durant son enfance dans une école spécifique pour devenir l'Elfe Magique pouvant conduire jusqu'au lieu ou se trouvait le Dieu Shenron.

Ravie d'avoir découvert l'Elfe, Bulma lui expliqua son problème et sa situation, puis le demanda de les accompagner. Au début, l'Elfe prénommé Oolong refusa. Il ne voulait plus de cette fonction qu'il rejetait complètement.

Devant la décision irrévocable de l'Elfe, la princesse eut recourt à des méthodes bien plus efficaces. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de déjeuner, elle rajouta quelque chose dans le plat de Oolong. Il s'agissait de la fameuse potion laissait par le magicien Tortue Géniale. La jeune princesse se rendit compte qu'en effet, la potion était très efficace. Dès qu'elle l'ordonnerait, le pauvre cochon aurait un terrible mal de ventre et tomberait malade.

N'ayant plus le choix, l'Elfe Magique accepta de les accompagner jusqu'à la fameuse tour Karine, ou était gardé le secret du Dieu Shenron.


	4. Le Prince des Voleurs

Chapitre 4 – Le Prince des Voleurs

Dans leur périple, la princesse Bulma et son jeune ami Goku étaient finalement parvenus à retrouver l'Elfe Magique, le dénommé Oolong. Non sans mal… Après avoir quitté la vallée, les chamailleries entre Bulma et le petit cochon transformiste étaient nombreuses. Elle exigeait qu'il se transforme notamment en un carrosse que son cheval pourrait tirer derrière lui. L'Elfe Magique refusait tout nettement.

La petite équipe arriva à l'entrée d'un désert. Pour Oolong, ils devaient obligatoirement traverser ce désert s'ils voulaient passer de l'autre côté et ensuite prendre la route jusqu'aux Terres Sacrées. Malheureusement, la jeune princesse dut se séparer de son cheval. En effet, ce dernier ne pouvait pas traverser le désert, elle devait le faire seule.

Après avoir confié l'animal à un petit couple de retraités non loin de là, ils entreprirent la marche dans le désert. Bulma refusa que Goku utilise son nuage magique, trouvant cela injuste pour les autres. Au bout de quelques heures, Bulma s'écroula, fatiguée, près de quelques rochers. Les trois amis étaient affamés et n'en pouvaient plus.

Non loin de là, dans un repaire, le Prince des Voleurs connu sous le nom de Yamcha était en train de ranger ses derniers trésors dans sa caverne de Yamcha Baba. Ses hommes étaient partis piller les mers à la recherche de trésors inestimables. De son côté, lui, attaquait les passants du désert pour leur voleur leur fortune. Il était accompagné et aidé de son fidele ami, Plume, un petit chat volant. Justement, ce dernier prévint le Prince des Voleurs de l'arrivée imminente de trois individus…

Le Prince des Voleurs décide de les attaquer. Armé de son épée et de divers gadgets, il s'accompagne de Plume et se lance à l'assaut. Devant cette attaque, Oolong, l'Elfe, reconnaît le terrible Prince des Voleurs et avertit Goku. Le jeune garçon ne pensant pas qu'il lui veuille du mal décide de faire ami-ami avec lui. Seulement, Yamcha ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et exige tout leur or, leurs trésors et leurs objets de valeurs. Goku refuse de se laisser faire et décide de se battre contre Yamcha s'il est un méchant.

Le garçon à tête de singe se lance donc dans une bataille contre le garçon à la technique du loup. Une bataille rude pour les deux adversaires ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend le dessus. Cette bataille est alors interrompue par le réveil soudain de la princesse Bulma, après sa sieste.

Elle assiste à cette bagarre étonnée, ce qui impressionne Yamcha. En effet, tellement timide avec les filles, il perd tout ses moyens quand il est en présence de l'une d'elle. De plus, il reconnait très vite le visage de la demoiselle. Elle n'est autre que la fameuse princesse Bulma que le Roi recherche tant…

Le Prince des Voleurs décide de battre en retraite. Un peu plus tard, il expliquera à Plume ses raisons et le nouveau plan qu'il met en route. Il lui explique qui est Bulma. Il décide de suivre le petit groupe et de les attaquer au bon moment. Ainsi, ils pourront kidnapper la jeune princesse et la remettre au Roi contre la récompense prévue. Plume admire le génie machiavélique de son ami, et les deux amis s'apprêtent à partir bientôt sur la route.

De leur côté, Oolong explique à Bulma et Goku la réputation qu'à Yamcha. Prince des Voleurs, il contrôle 40 voleurs qui pillent et dérobent les objets de valeurs, l'or et des trésors inestimables. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Il explique également que lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits, il était dans la même école que Plume. D'ailleurs, les deux anciens rivaux étaient tous deux pressentis pour devenir l'Elfe Magique mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, c'est Oolong qui fut choisit.

De son côté, même si elle ne l'a pas vu bien longtemps, la jeune princesse a trouvé le jeune bandit plus que charmant, ce qui exaspère un peu Oolong…

Ce dernier les met ensuite en garde, maintenant, en sortant du désert, ils arriveront dans la région contrôlée par l'ogre de la Montagne de Feu…


	5. L'Ogre de Feu

**Chapitre 5 – L'Ogre de Feu**

Voilà maintenant une journée que la princesse des contes de fée, son ami à queue de singe et l'elfe magique à tête de cochon étaient sortis du désert ou, le prince des 40 voleurs, Yamcha, et son complice Plume, les avaient attaqués.

Angoissé, Oolong expliqua au groupe qu'ils devaient traversé une région dangereuse. Il raconta alors la terrible histoire de l'Ogre de Feu. Il était dit depuis des générations, qu'un Ogre vivait paisiblement avec sa femme et sa fille dans cette région. Ils vivaient au sommet d'une montagne, dans un magnifique château. Seulement, par une terrible nuit, il est dit que Les Puissances Supérieures, ne supportant plus les méfaits que commettait l'ogre, décidèrent de se venger. Ils envoyèrent la foudre et le feu sur sa montagne. Depuis, le château est en flamme et la pauvre épouse de l'ogre mourut dans l'incendie. Depuis, l'ogre, ivre de vengeance, s'en prendrait à tous les passants dans la région.

Bulma, beaucoup trop fière, se fiche de la supestition et s'aventure tout de même dans la région. Pour sa part, Goku est ravit d'avoir potentiellement un adversaire à qui se mesurer. Pour Oolong, ses amis sont inconscients et ne mesure pas les risques.

Non loin de là étaient cachés Yamcha, le prince des voleurs, et Plume qui les suivent depuis le désert afin d'agir au bon moment pour remettre la princesse au Roi de l'Ouest.

Dans l'après-midi, ce qu'Oolong craignait arriva. L'Ogre de Feu, une hache à la main, attaqua le groupe. Goku voulut le combattre, mais il ne put rien contre la hache enflammée de l'ogre. Ce dernier captura Bulma sous les yeux de ses amis. Il annonça ceci : il ne délivrera la princesse que si ses compagnons parviennent à ramener la fille de l'ogre qui a disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Devant cette impasse, Goku et Oolong n'ont guère d'autres choix que d'accepter sa requête.

Tandis que Guymaho emmena la jeune Bulma à l'intérieure de sa caverne, tout en profitant d'y faire un somme, Yamcha réalisa que c'était peut être l'occasion rêvé pour lui d'enlever la princesse. Il s'y rendit donc avec son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, Goku demanda à Oolong, en tant qu'elfe, de retrouver la fille de l'Ogre. Mais le petit cochon ne maitrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs et cela lui était impossible. Heureusement pour eux, sur leur route, les deux amis croisèrent un visage familier pour Goku. Il s'agissait du vieux magicien, le Maître des Tortues. Ce dernier était en voyage dans la région pour acheter des herbes magiques que l'on ne trouve que par ici… Et il avoua que c'était ici que se trouvait les plus jolies sorcières, ce qui le changeait des abominables et vieilles sorcières qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Goku demanda donc de l'aide au vieux magicien. Ils devaient retrouver la fille de l'Ogre de Feu.

Tortue Géniale accepta à la seule condition que leur amie, la princesse, accepte un rendez-vous galant avec lui… Naif comme il est, Goku accepta pour son amie. C'est ainsi que Tortue Géniale utilisa quelques unes de ses épices pour invoquer des lucioles dorées. Ces dernières lui montrèrent le chemin en direction du lieu ou était prisonnier la fille de l'ogre.

Bien vite, les trois compagnons se trouvèrent devant une étrange grange. Elle y porté le sigle de l'armée du Ruban Rouge. Oolong comprit tout de suite à qui il avait à faire. Goku, impatient de se mesurer à un adversaire, entra tête baissée dans le repaire du terrible Sergent Silver, un des principaux membres de l'armée.

De réputation, il était dit que le Sergent Silver enlevait de jeunes et timides jeunes filles pour en faire des domestiques ou des esclaves pour les soldats de l'armée. Goku provoqua directement le Sergent en Duel. Ce dernier ricana, trouvant que Goku avait énormément d'audace. Mais il accepta. Cependant, le combat tourna vite à son désavantage. Goku avait clairement le déçu et il maîtrisa rapidement le Sergent Silver. Il le força à libérer la fille de l'Ogre.

Cette dernière, qui s'appelait Chichi, était une jolie petite jeune fille du même âge que Goku. Quand elle vit ce dernier, elle tomba de suite folle amoureuse de lui. Mais le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas, ne répondit pas à ses avances.

Ainsi, Tortue Géniale fit disparaître le campement de Silver grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques et, accompagna Goku, Oolong et Chichi jusqu'à chez Guymaho.

Chez ce dernier, Plume faisait le guet devant la grotte pour être sur que personne n'arrive en cours de route. A l'intérieur de la grotte, Yamcha vit Bulma, enfermée dans une cage, alors que Guymaho dormait. Reconnaissant de suite le beau jeune homme du désert, Bulma lui demanda de l'aide.

En la voyant ainsi, le jeune prince des voleurs se sentit troublé, bien qu'il ne devait pas perdre de vue sa mission. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de la délivrer que Plume vint l'avertir que les autres étaient de retour. Le prince des voleurs s'enfuit à nouveau, au grand désarroi de la princesse qui voyait en lui, quelqu'un de peu ordinaire…


	6. Le Grand Pere de Goku

Chapitre 6 – Le Grand-Père de Goku

Le magicien Tortue Géniale, le jeune Goku et l'Elfe à tête de cochon Oolong arrivèrent jusqu'au repaire de l'Ogre de Feu. Ils avaient avec eux la charmante surprise d'amener la fille de ce dernier, Chichi, délivrée de l'infâme Silver qui voulait en faire une esclave. Emu et heureux de retrouver sa fille chérie, Guymaho accepte de délivrer la jeune princesse Bulma et décide de tous les inviter à dîner du soir.

Tandis qu'Oolong remarque que l'Ogre de Feu n'est pas un aussi mauvais bougre que ça, Tortue Géniale révèle qu'il connaît l'Ogre de Feu depuis de nombreuses années car il fut, autrefois, un de ses disciples.

De son côté, Bulma confie à son ami Goku que lorsque l'ogre dormait, le jeune prince des voleurs Yamcha est venue la voir mais qu'elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Pour Goku, il faut se méfier de Yamcha, personne ne connaît encore ses véritables intentions. La princesse remercie vivement le jeune garçon, sans qui, elle n'aurait pas survécue longtemps seule perdue dans ce monde.

Le soir, tous se retrouvent autour d'un bon repas. Durant ce repas, chacun en vient à évoquer sa famille après que Guymaho ai raconté la perte de sa femme. Bulma explique alors les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'est enfuie du château, forcée à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, tandis qu'Oolong ne préfère pas parler de sa famille. De son côté, Goku évoque avec tristesse son défunt grand-père qui l'a élevé dans la montagne. Tortue Géniale découvre alors que son grand-père n'est autre que le grand Gohan, un de ses propres disciples que Guymaho a également connu.

Bulma lui demande comment son grand père est décédé, puis Goku lui explique qu'alors qu'il dormait, le Roi Singe, un horrible monstre est apparu dans la forêt détruisant tout sur son passage. Cette nuit là, il s'en serait pris à son grand-père et l'aurait donc tué. Pourtant, son grand-père était un expert en combat et en magique, mais pourtant, il n'a pas survécu.

Tortue Géniale raconte alors à l'intégralité du groupe la légende du Roi Singe. Il est dit qu'à chaque Pleine Lune, c'est-à-dire trois fois par mois, un monstre apparaît à la lueur de la lune. Possédant une force considérable, cet énorme singe gorille vient de nulle part et disparaît comme par enchantement lorsque le jour se lève. Cela fait maintenant presque quinze ans que ce monstre sévirait dans les forêts, les montagnes et autre lieux désertiques. Toujours d'après la légende, il paraîtrait qu'en réalité, ce monstre serait un humain…

Se faisant tard, tous décident d'aller dormir car ils doivent reprendre la route très tôt le lendemain matin. Mais ils ne savent pas que non loin de là, Yamcha et Plume ont écouté toute leur conversation…

Durant son sommeil, le jeune Goku voit son grand-père en rêve. Son rêve est assez flou mais il y voit d'horribles images, notamment celles du Roi Singe qui, visiblement, détruit tout sur son passage et tue ses amis, Bulma et les autres. Horrifié, il se réveille en pleine nuit mais n'en parle à personne, pensant à un mauvais cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe après s'être bien reposé décide de quitter la Montagne de l'Ogre. Chichi, toujours impressionnée par le jeune Goku, lui fait promettre de l'épouser, ce qu'il accepte bêtement. Tortue Géniale décide de rentrer jusque chez lui.

Ainsi, Bulma, Oolong et Goku reprennent la route avec, non de loin d'eux, Yamcha et Plume…


	7. Le Seigneur Pilaf

**Chapitre 7 – Le Seigneur Pilaf**

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que Bulma, Oolong et Goku traversent différentes montagnes, marécages et cascades en tout genres afin d'accéder le plus rapidement aux Terres Sacrées. Mais celles-ci se trouvant à l'autre bout du pays, Oolong, l'Elfe guide, leur explique qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres solutions. Yamcha et Plume sont bien évidemment toujours derrière eux, et Yamcha se découvre des sentiments inatendus envers la jeune princesse, mais les garde bien pour lui.

Fatiguée, Bulma propose à ses deux amis de faire une pause près de la cascade. Mais elle ignore encore que non loin de là, se trouvent les terres du Seigneur Pilaf. Ce petit homme imbu de sa personne et opportuniste au plus grand souhait rêve de conquête et de pouvoir. Si bien, qu'il décida de faire un marché avec le Ruban Rouge. S'il retrouve la princesse et qu'il leur la livre, il aura droit à plus de terres en tant que Seigneur. Accompagné de ses fideles serviteurs, Mai, une jeune femme militaire et Shou, un jeune renard ninja, Pilaf met son plan en action.

Ainsi, durant la nuit, le petit groupe est attaqué par Pilaf et ses serviteurs, puis capturés. Les trois amis sont emmenés au château de Pilaf ou, Goku et Oolong, sont enfermés au sommet du donjon sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir. Même la force extraordinaire du jeune garçon ni fait rien, et un chant magnétique neutralise les pouvoirs du jeune Elfe.

Pendant ce temps, Bulma apprend par Pilaf que ce dernier va la ramener jusque chez son père, ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle apprend aussi que le monde entier est à sa recherche par le biais du Ruban Rouge et que différentes récompenses sont mises en jeu pour son retour.

Yamcha et Plume, ayant assisté à l'enlèvement, décident d'intervenir pour les aider. Yamcha fait croire que c'est parce qu'il veut réccupérer la récompense, mais Plume, dont un de ses principaux pouvoirs est de lire à travers le cœur des gens, découvre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le Seigneur Pilaf fait partir un convoi spécial ou Bulma est enfermée à l'intérieur d'une cage dans un carrosse conduit par Shou et Mai. Pilaf lui apprend également que ses amis seront jugés et tués pour avoir trahis la nation.

Tandis que Plume se rend jusqu'au château, puis au donjon, pour délivrer Goku et Oolong, Yamcha décide d'en faire autant pour Bulma.

Ainsi, Yamcha, armé de son épée, arrête le convoi spécial en faisant croire qu'il vient d'être attaqué par de terribles bandits et déconseille à Pilaf d'emprunter cette route. Ce dernier étant un craintif de première décide alors de rebrousser chemin, Yamcha profite donc de cet inatention pour neutraliser Pilaf. Il se heurte ensuite à Mai et Shou, également armés. Mais c'est avec talent qu'il neutralise leurs attaques et qu'il les assomme avant de délivrer la princesse.

Celle-ci s'attendait à Goku et est très surprise d'apercevoir le Roi des Voleurs. Intimidé, Yamcha tente de se maîtriser et l'emmène loin de là jusque dans les cascades.

Pendant ce temps, Plume s'est transformé en clé pour délivrer Goku et Oolong. Les deux animaux se transforment en miniature et se glissent dans la poche de Goku qui fuit le château grâce à son nuage magique.

Le petit groupe se retrouve derrière la cascade, sain et sauf. Bulma, Goku et Oolong remercient Yamcha et Plume. Yamcha, qui est tombé sous le charme de Bulma, décide de les accompagner mais ne leur fait pas part de sa véritable raison. Le petit groupe accepte étant donné qu'ils les ont sauvés et de plus, des renforts dans l'équipe ne feront pas de mal.

Les cinq compagnons reprennent donc la route vers le nord tous ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, devant sa défaite, le Seigneur Pilaf doit faire face aux conséquences. Il s'en va prévenir le Commandant Rouge. Ce dernier est furieux qu'il ai laissé partir la jeune princesse et pour conséquence, le chasse de ses terres…


	8. La Region Blanche

Chapitre 8 – La région Blanche

Après leur petite mésaventure face au Seigneur Pilaf, le groupe s'était plus ou moins agrandit. Le terrible prince des voleurs, Yamcha, s'était joint à la princesse et à son équipe, tout comme Plume, son compagnon. Oolong restait plus ou moins méfiant face à leurs nouveaux alliés, tandis que Bulma les accueillaient à bras ouvert. Plume, grâce à son pouvoir de lecture de la pensée, remarquait bien que les deux jeunes gens étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais savait également qu'aucun des deux ne l'avouerait jamais.

Intrépide comme il l'est, Goku partit en avant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la région Blanche, la plus froide du monde. Là-bas, il neige constamment et le paysage est entièrement blanchit par la belle neige. Le jeune garçon à queue de singe, découvrant cela pour la première fois, s'amusa avec Plume et Oolong dans une bataille de neige.

Mais bien vite, une explosion les arrêta dans leur amusement. Visiblement, des soldats du Ruban Rouge se trouvaient non loin de là. Ainsi, sans l'intervention d'une petite fille rousse, ils se seraient fait capturés. La petite fille rousse, prénommée Suno, emmena le groupe d'amis jusqu'à sa maison. Celle-ci leur présenta ses parents. Des coups de feus continuèrent à se faire entendre au loin. Suno raconta alors toute l'histoire à ses nouveaux amis.

La région est entièrement contrôlée depuis plusieurs jours par le terrible Colonel White, un des plus fidèles sbires de l'armée du Ruban Rouge. Celui-ci contrôle la région à la recherche de la belle princesse du Royaume qui se serait enfuit. Depuis, ils forcent les habitants à la rechercher et rien ne va plus dans le petit village.

Bulma avoue alors à la famille de Suno qu'elle est la fameuse princesse, mais surtout, explique pourquoi elle s'est enfuit de son Royaume. Elle explique que si elle venait à épouser un des membres du Ruban Rouge, sa dote irait à l'armée et servirait à des plans machiavéliques. Ses amis apprennent alors qu'il n'y a pas seulement que les envies de leur amie qui sont en jeu, mais l'avenir de toute la planète.

La famille de Suno accepte de les héberger et leur propose à manger, ce que Goku accepte avec joie étant donné qu'il est affamé. Seulement, le repas est interrompu par l'arrivée de plusieurs soldats du Ruban Rouge. Ils ont suivis des traces jusqu'à la maison et découvrent avec stupeur que la princesse Bulma se cache ici.

Les soldats attaquent alors le groupe. Bien qu'Oolong se serve de ses pouvoirs magiques, il est contraint de protéger Plume et Suno d'une attaque de fusils. Pendant ce temps, Goku et Yamcha affrontent à mains nues les soldats mais sont vite mis en joue.

Les soldats capturent alors Bulma et une équipe l'emmène jusqu'à la fameuse tour blanche. Goku, voyant son amie kidnapper sous ses yeux, s'énerve et attaque le reste des soldats qu'il finit par combattre sans difficulté. Il n'attend pas ses amis et part en furie à l'attaque de la tour blanche pour délivrer son amie.

Yamcha, Oolong et Plume restent ainsi chez Suno. Yamcha qui vient de découvrir les pouvoirs d'Oolong est surpris. Oolong lui explique qu'il est l'Elfe Magique pouvant les mener jusqu'au Dieu Shenron. Plume lit alors les pensées de Yamcha et celui-ci semble tourmenté. Il pense un temps pouvoir également se servir d'Oolong, mais pensant à ce que Bulma doit vivre, il préfère oublier.

Goku lui arrive jusqu'à la tour Blanche. Ayant une rage de vaincre et sa colère décuplant sa force, il combat tour à tour les adversaires qui se présente face à lui dans la Tour. Seulement, il se retrouve bientôt en mauvaise posture. En effet, cinq terribles ninjas de couleurs violet s'attaque à lui. Usant de ruse et de logique, ils parviennent presque à emprisonner Goku. Mais celui-ci, devenant de plus en plus malin, parvient à se défaire de leur piège et à les vaincre.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire, délivrer son amie Bulma.


	9. Le Colonel White

**Chapitre 9 – Le Colonel White**

Le jeune Goku, après être parvenu à éliminer chacun de ses ennemis de la Tour Blanche, du géant de fer aux cinq ninjas violets, se retrouve maintenant devant une impasse. Comment rejoindre le dernier étage de la tour ? Mais voilà qu'un nouvel ennemi se présente à lui, la créature de Frankenstein, un robot surpuissant… Commandé par son maître à distance, celui-ci est censé abattre Goku. Mais doux comme un agneau, le monstre de fer ne peut se résoudre à faire du mal au jeune garçon.

Ainsi, Goku se prend d'affection pour lui et les deux deviennent amis. Goku le rebaptise Hachan, pour qu'il est un nom plus joli, et lui demande de l'aide pour atteindre le dernier étage de la Tour. Contre la violence, Hachan accepte de l'aider pour délivrer son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Bulma est enfermée et ligotée dans le bureau du Colonel White, le terrible partisan des forces du Ruban Rouge. La jeune fille lui demande quels sont les projets du Ruban Rouge, une fois le mariage célébré. Le Colonel White lui répond que grâce à son argent et à la puissance de son père, ils domineront le monde.

Bulma ne peut pas concevoir que son père soit impliqué également dans cette affaire et qu'ils puissent laisser faire les choses sans réagir. Mais le Colonel White lui assure qu'il est aussi impliqué que les membres du Ruban Rouge.

Leur conversation est interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Goku et Hachan, parvenu à détruire tous leurs ennemis. Goku ordonne au Colonel de délivrer Bulma. Mais le Colonel, craignant pour sa vie, prend Bulma et la tient en otage. S'il bouge, il la tuera. Pieds et poings liés, Goku ne sait plus comment faire. Lui vient alors l'idée d'utiliser son fameux bâton magique. Après lui avoir demandé de s'allonger, le bâton s'allonge et frappe droit l'entre jambe du Colonel, qui souffrant, lâche Bulma. Cette dernière lui assène un terrible coup de poing qui le fait tomber dans les pommes.

C'est avec joie que Bulma saute dans les bras de Goku venu la délivrer. Mais tandis que les deux amis savourent leurs retrouvailles, le Colonel White sort une arme et se met à tirer sur les deux jeunes gens. Hachan s'interpose et le coup de feu se répercute sur lui et retourne droit sur le colonel White qui meurt sur le coup.

Goku et Bulma s'en vont retrouver leurs compagnons chez Suno et invitent Hachan à les suivre. Le robot accepte et découvre pour la première fois de sa vie l'extérieur.

Chez Suno, c'est l'inquiétude. Mais lorsqu'ils voient revenir les trois amis, c'est le soulagement. Tous tombent dans les bras les uns des autres et Goku présente Hachan à ses amis. Goku l'invite à les suivre dans leur quête mais Hachan préfère rester au village pour protéger ses habitants. Suno décide donc de l'accueillir chez lui, avec l'accord de ses parents.

Au soir, le village décide de faire une grande fête pour célébrer la victoire de Goku. Tout le monde s'amuse et profite de la soirée, sachant que le lendemain la route les attend.

Alors que Goku s'amuse avec Plume et Oolong, Bulma et Yamcha partent en petite ballade dans la neige. Les deux compagnons de route se confient l'un à l'autre. Bulma lui apprend donc que son père est aussi avide de pouvoir et méchant que le Ruban Rouge, il n'hésite pas à se servir de sa fille pour la conquête du monde. Yamcha lui révèle que tout individu à une part d'ombre dans son cœur et que tous sont amenés à commettre de terribles choses. Bulma lui assure qu'il n'est pas comme les autres… Alors que les deux amis s'apprêtent à s'embrasser, ils sont interrompus par Goku qui vient les chercher pour dormir.

Le petit groupe s'endort donc paisiblement dans la maison de Suno, sachant que l'aventure les attend de nouveau le lendemain…


	10. Un Moine peu Orthodoxe

Chapitre 10 – Un Moine peu orthodoxe

Sorti de la région blanche, le petit groupe de Bulma se trouva maintenant dans le domaine des Temples. Cette région est surtout connue pour ses édifices d'architectures, des temples ayant des milliers d'années et surtout, les différentes religions du monde qui s'y retrouvent. Mais pour Oolong, la route est clair. Ils doivent passer par là afin d'atteindre le domaine des Terres Sacrées.

Nouvelle dispute dans le groupe cependant. Ils n'ont plus du tout de réserve de nourriture. Bulma propose de se rendre dans un des villages des templiers afin de demander asile et nourriture. Yamcha propose plutôt de voler des voyageurs. Mais Goku refuse d'employer de pareilles méthodes et se dispute avec Yamcha. Mais seule Bulma semble être de son côté. Yamcha, Plume et Oolong acceptent de l'écouter et le groupe se rend dans un village.

Sur place, ils font la connaissance d'un groupe de moines. Quatre d'entre eux sont en train de martyriser un autre, un petit garçon chauve à la tunique jaune. Ce dernier est humilié devant ses camarades et doit ramasser leurs déchets. Goku veut prendre sa défense, mais Yamcha l'en empêche.

Finalement, Goku va à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Le jeune moine se présente, il s'appelle Krilin. Goku qui veut l'aider, se voit repoussé par Krilin. Il dit n'avoir besoin d'aide de personnes et qu'il est assez grand pour se débrouiller. Krilin retourne donc à ses corvées tandis que Bulma et Oolong parviennent à trouver un groupe de moines prêt à leur offrir l'hospitalité. Bulma montre ainsi à Yamcha qu'il n'y a pas que la violence et le vol qui résout tous les problèmes.

Durant l'après-midi, un groupe de soldats attaque le village des Moines. En tête de l'attaque se trouve un tigre armé, le lieutenant Jaune. Un des fidele alliés du Ruban Rouge. Il trouve la trace de Bulma et des rebelles dans une des auberges des moines et ordonne à ses soldats de capturer Bulma. Oolong et Plume se chargent de sa protection tandis que Yamcha et Goku se défendent. Mais les moines du groupe de Krilin veulent s'en charger eux même. Mais à cause de leur confiance en eux et de leur vanité, ils se font rapidement battre. Seul Krilin arrive à se mesurer à ses adversaires et par sa ruse et ses techniques, parvient à maîtriser ses adversaires.

C'est donc en trio avec Yamcha et Goku qu'il parvient à éliminer le lieutenant Jaune. En effet, celui-ci tente de les faire exploser, mais Oolong utilise ses pouvoirs pour retourner son attaque contre lui.

Débarassé du lieutenant Jaune, Goku remercie Krilin. Ce dernier se fait de nouveau chambré par ses camarades. Mais, encouragé par Goku qui lui explique que l'amitié ce n'est pas de se moquer mais de soutenir et d'aider ses amis, Krilin se rebelle et décide de quitter le village des Moines. Ses camarades se moquent et lui assurent qu'il n'arrivera à rien dans la vie.

Goku propose donc à Krilin de les accompagner dans leur quête, une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop. Bulma explique donc au jeune garçon qui sont le Ruban Rouge et leur projet de domination du monde dès qu'elle sera mariée à l'un d'eux.

Krilin accepte finalement d'accompagner le groupe. Avant de partir, il fait des provisions pour le groupe qu'il vole à ses camarades. Ainsi, Yamcha démontre à Bulma que par moment, il est nécessaire de voler pour survivre et que beaucoup de gens dans le monde doivent en arriver là. Mais la jeune fille qui a toujours vécue dans le luxe n'imaginait pas que l'on pouvait en arriver là.

Ainsi, la princesse et son groupe d'amis continuèrent leur route en direction du prochain village à traverser…


	11. La Bonne et la Brute

Chapitre 11 – La bonne et la brute

Oolong guide toujours le groupe droit vers les Terres Sacrées, mais Bulma commence à trouver le temps long. Cela fait déjà presque un mois qu'elle s'est enfuie de chez elle et la route est plus longue qu'elle ne le pensait. Goku aussi est surpris par la grandeur du monde. Yamcha propose alors de s'arrêter au prochain village. Ce village, Krilin en a beaucoup entendu parlé. Les autres lui demandent donc des explications. D'après Krilin, ce serait un village très machiste qui est dirigé uniquement par des hommes. Ils considèrent les femmes comme des esclaves seulement là pour les servir.

Bulma est indignée par tant de mépris envers la gente féminine, Yamcha propose de s'arrêter au prochain village, tout cela pouvant être très dangereux pour la jeune princesse. Mais cette dernière refuse, ils sont fatigués et ont besoin de repos, ils iront donc dans ce village. De plus, comme elle le précise, elle est très bien entourée avec ses amis pour la protéger.

A peine arrivés dans le village, beaucoup d'hommes proposent aux garçons de leur acheter leur esclave, plus clairement Bulma, qu'ils trouvent très bien entretenue. Mais Yamcha leur annonce qu'elle est leur amie, et non leur esclave. Bulma leur répond également en leur affirmant qu'elle n'est pas à vendre. Les hommes sont indignés par le comportement de cette « vache », comme ils appellent les femmes ici.

Le groupe se sépare pour acheter divers provisions, Yamcha reste avec Bulma. Mais les deux amis tombent sur le chef du village, qui souhaite exécuter sur la place publique Bulma, pour son terrible comportement.

Pendant ce temps, Goku et Krilin rencontrent une jeune fille brune, attachée avec des chaînes en train de servir tout un groupe de mauvais garçons qui n'hésitent pas à la ridiculiser et à se moquer d'elle. Devant une telle situation, les deux garçons interviennent et reprennent les hommes. Ces derniers s'énervent, ils n'ont d'ordre à recevoir de personnes. Goku délivre la jeune femme de ses chaînes. Tous prennent alors peur et partent en fuyant, devant le regard médusé de Goku et Krilin.

Oolong et Plume apprennent en faisant des courses de leur côté, la raison de ce refus des femmes dans la société. Il y a 16 ans, une enfant est venue au monde, une jeune fille. En grandissant, ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle était très dangereuse. Deux personnalités se battaient entre elles. A chaque éternuement, elle devenait un coup la plus gentille des perles du monde ou une furie agressive et sauvage incontrôlable. Prenant cela comme une malédiction, les villageois ont bannis les femmes en tant qu'esclave, pour essayer d'échapper à la puissance devastatrice.

Les deux compères transformistes rejoignent Krilin et Goku qui sont en train de faire connaissance avec la jeune fille brune, qui s'appelle Lunch. Mais celle-ci leur demande de partir, car elle peut s'avérer être très dangereuse…

Ils entendent ensuite les cris de plusieurs villageois. Yamcha affronte divers adversaires tentant de protéger Bulma. Cette dernière décide de se battre également et emprunte l'épée du prince des voleurs pour se défendre. Voyant en elle une nouvelle « sauvage », les villageois décident de la tuer. Mais arrivent au même moment Goku et les autres qui prennent part au combat.

Voyant que Lunch est délivrée de ses chaînes, les villageois prennent peur. Oolong et Plume comprennent que Lunch est la fameuse femme à la double personnalité. Elle éternue soudain. La bonne brune se transforme alors en une brute blonde énervée et en colère. Elle sort une mitraillette et s'en prend alors aux hommes du village qui l'ont enfermée comme une esclave.

Encouragée par Bulma, elles délivrent les femmes de leur considération de sauvages et d'esclaves.

Les villageois acceptent mais demandent à Lunch de quitter le village, voyant en elle une malédiction qui apporte la souffrance et la mort. Goku prend alors sa défense et lui propose de les accompagner dans leur route. D'une nature sauvage et solitaire, Lunch refuse de prime abord. Mais Bulma finit par la convaincre en lui racontant qu'ils doivent affronter une terrible armée machiste qui souhaite la mariée à un de leurs soldats. Voyant de l'action et de quoi se battre, Lunch accepte de partir avec eux.

A peine le groupe quitte le village que la jolie blonde éternue de nouveau et redevient la douce et pacifique brune. Dans cet état, Lunch pense qu'elle part en pique-nique avec ses nouveaux amis.

Avec une nouvelle dans leur équipe, le groupe se dirige au bord des côtes du continent, prêt à traverser la mer…


	12. Atlantis City

Chapitre 12 – Atlantis City

Aux limites du continent, la petite équipe des sept aventuriers se retrouve sur une paisible petite plage. Face à eux trône l'océan. Pour Oolong, c'est clair, ils doivent traverser la vaste étendue d'eau pour regagner les Terres Sacrées.

Yamcha a peut-être une solution, il confie alors à Goku qu'il est le chef de quarante voleurs, des pirates qui parcourent les mers à la recherche de trésors. Leur ancien port est situé non loin de là. Il pourrait leur demander de l'aide, mais hésite… Goku affirme en effet que Yamcha n'est plus le même depuis leur rencontre. Yamcha confie que c'est au contact de la jeune princesse qu'il a tant changé.

Pendant ce temps, Plume et Oolong se disputent pour trouver un sort qui leur permettrait de traverser l'océan en un clin d'œil. Lunch éternue et se change en blonde furieuse. Elle menace alors Oolong de trouver rapidement un sortilège… Poussé par ses amis, Oolong en lance un au hasard. C'est alors qu'il fait disparaître la petite bande – lui y compris – de la plage.

Le groupe se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu. L'endroit calme et abandonné est entouré de grottes sous marine, humide. Le petit groupe examine alors les vestiges et les bâtiments qui les entourent pour déterminer le lieu de leur point de chute. En examinant des écritures, Krilin découvre avec stupeur qu'ils se tiennent au plein cœur d'Atlantis City, la cité perdue. Ses amis lui demandent plus d'information. Krilin explique qu'Atlantis City, il y a de cela 1000 ans, était la plus évolué des civilisations. En terme de recherches, de sciences, de littératures ou tout autre domaine, ils étaient les meilleurs. Mais Atlante, jaloux et en colère après son exil, s'est adressé au Dieu Shenron pour qu'il fasse engloutir la civilisation par les océans.

Après cette histoire, Bulma et Lunch obligent Oolong à les faires sortir de là, mais il en est incapable. Le groupe décide donc d'explorer la ville pour trouver une sortie… Sur la place du village, ils font la connaissance d'une vieille dame qui circule sur une boule de verre. Elle se présente comme étant la célèbre Baba la voyante… Cette fois-ci, c'est Oolong qui connaît bien la dame qui lui a remis ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mendatée par le Dieu Shenron, elle circule entre les différents mondes et a le fabuleux pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir. Elle accepte d'ailleurs de leur prédire l'avenir, ainsi que de les sortir d'Atlantis City, s'ils acceptent d'affronter trois de ses meilleurs guerriers.

Devant une pareille offre, Goku, Yamcha et Krilin sont enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir relever le défi.

Le premier à accepter de combattre c'est Krilin. Le jeune moine se retrouve alors confronté à un terrible diable nommé Dracula. Le comte des vampires utilise plusieurs de ses ruses, comme les chauves souris ou la transformation, pour tenter de vaincre Krilin. Mais ce dernier arrive à parer ses ruses. Alors que le vampire tente de le mordre pour boire son sang, Krilin exécute le signe de la croix, puis, parsemé d'ail, il fait fuir le vampire hors du ring…

Fier de sa victoire, Krilin laisse la place à Yamcha. Le prince des voleurs se voit affronter une momie. Sortit droit d'un sarcophage, la momie semble impitoyable face au beau gosse de service. Ainsi, Bulma voit avec déchirement l'homme qu'elle aime secrètement se faire battre par les nombreuses ficèles de la momie. Pourtant, Yamcha se défend à merveilles et avec sa technique du loup, pense remporter la victoire. Mais la momie trouve un nouveau stratagème et l'attrape et le menace de briser ses os s'il n'abandonne pas. Fier de lui et refusant d'abandonner, Yamcha continue le combat et se fait éliminer lorsque Goku, poussé par Bulma, décide de prendre sa défense.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Goku qui, poussé par la colère de voir son ami dans cet état, parvient à battre à plat de coutures la terrible momie.

Son dernier adversaire arrive alors, il s'agit d'un diable, Diableman. Avec son air malicieux, ce dernier utilise sa fourche pour pousser Goku hors de la piste de combat. Mais Goku l'évite gracieusement et l'attaque de plein fouet. Diableman utilise alors sa dernière arme : son rayon. Grâce à ce dernier, il compte faire sortir le vice qui se trouve en Goku afin qu'il implose. Mais étrangement, cette technique n'a aucun effet sur Goku. Le jeune homme ayant le cœur pur n'est pas atteint par cette attaque. C'est ainsi que Goku remporte une seconde fois la victoire…

Baba s'avoue vaincu devant la fine équipe, ils sortent victorieux du combat. Bulma demande à Yamcha s'il va mieux, celui-ci feint que tout va très bien, mais Plume lit dans ses pensées, et découvre que le jeune homme s'est sentit humilié et se sent faible et inutile…

Comme convenu, Baba leur prédit leur avenir proche. Ainsi, elle annonce au groupe que durant leur périple, l'un d'eux perdra la vie. Elle ne peut révéler l'identité de la personne car elle n'en est elle-même pas sûre, mais elle leur conseille d'être plus que prudents.

Ensuite, elle accentue les pouvoirs d'Oolong, ainsi, le petit cochon parvient à les faire quitter Atlantis City… Mais leur réapparition ce fait en plein milieu d'un port. Ils sont alors encerclé par une bande de pirates…


End file.
